Lord Of The Unknown Tower
by Quick speed
Summary: Rapture fleet sequel: Three months after the deadly Reapers were defeated, disaster strikes again as Fox falls sick and its up the rest to find a cure before its too late! What makes matters worse, a demon picks an unlucky body to possess. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this story and this one will have fewer mistakes in it. Enjoy...**

The moon shined above the empty winter trees, it was full and bright but the forest's light was very dim. A fox walked along the narrow path with his machine gun, he was assigned to find a creature so deadly that one bite can be fatal within seven days, this only made the vulpine more frightened. The beast he searches for is abnormal...in fact this was a very large wolf with black patterns in its back and carries venom with devastating effects.

He continued to walk along the path and then startled when he noticed a small rabbit, he sighed and kept walking. The fox stopped as he heard small cracking, he stepped back and he had broken a twig. Suddenly, the large wolf charged through the dead bushes and knocked Fox over. The wolf's sharp teeth sank into his arm and released its venom. Poor Fox let out a huge scream and the wolf continued to bite and break the skin and bone. Fox took hold of his machine gun and fired bullets into the wolf's body. He laid on his back while taking the sharp pain in his arm and spreading to his entire body.

A familiar being slithered near Fox; it was the same yellow glowing snake. It made its way to Fox, rapped round his leg, pulled into a quite portal and was rescued...

The yellow snake had taken the injured fox to the familiar base...the famous Rapture fleet. Soon after; a nurse came running down the corridor and into Duke's office "Mr. Lorenzo! You better come with me!" Both of them rushed to first aid room to find Fox shivering, Duke was suppressed to see Fox again but also stunned to see his condition. "What happened to him!?" he asked in a panicky tone "By looking at his wounds...it looks like he attacked by...a serpent wolf?" the name of that beast alerted Duke and left the room. He ran down the corroder and passed l of the people who worked there; they worried looks on their faces but dismissed it. He made to the laboratory and found the scientist carrying a clipboard "Hello sir, can I help you?" he asked. "Yes...I need you for a second..." As soon as the scientist noticed the horrible bite on Fox's arm he knew there was no chance for his survival. "Sir he is in critical condition, he needs a cure from the animal that attacked him...Do you anyone to investigate?" A few seconds passed and Duke had an idea, he ran to his basement and activated the machines...

**Back inside the dark forest**

A portal opened up and three boys fell out and onto the dead grass. These three boys were indeed Sonic, Mordecai and Raphael. "Oh brilliant it's you again!" Sonic yelled. They stood up and noticed that the forest had a lot of depressing features "This forest looks kind of...dead..." Raphael commented. The trio walked along the path and noticed an empty machine gun and a dead wolf. "Hay guys check this out!" Mordecai called. He found four wolf pups. The blue jay bent down to touch one, as he did the pup's fur burned his hand "Ouch!" This time more and more wolves appeared and stepped through the dead bushes with their angry eyes and teeth showing "What should we do?" Mordecai panicked and Sonic suggested "Run would be wise..." the rest of the trio agreed and legged it.

The trio had no idea of what these creatures wore; no ordinary wolf, much too large and the patterns on their backs. They didn't stop to think because they were kind of busy. Sonic became far ahead leaving Raphael and Mordecai behind. The blue jay tripped over and twisted his ankle, with Raphael's help he was able to stand up. With Sonic out their sight they began to panic more, eventually they found him by bumping into him and ended up onto the floor. This time they had no were to run, the strange wolves circled them...something caught Raphael's eye; from a distance, a strange figure, he was too far away to see him clearly. The figure lifted up his staff and a bright green light shined over them. The trio clamped their eyes shut because the light was so bright. When it faded the large wolves backed off and ran away. They opened their eyes and the figure disappeared, just as they began to catch their breath a portal opened up from under them...

The portal they were carried in opened up outside the forest and to the Rapture fleet base. All of them hated this world due to their frightening experience from those Reapers, they were long forgotten about to some people but a few elders often tell stories about them. Not a word of those stories was true; how the brave swordsman defeated all of them. Only a few people know the truth to what really happened. Duke wanted to keep it hidden from the public. "What a surprise! It's very nice see you all again!" He said with glee. The trio stood up and gave him a dirty look; Sonic dusted himself off and stated "I really hate these portals. Why did you bring us to that weird forest?" Duke scratched his head and replied "Well...my machine requires some good adjustment. I have someone here that needs your help, come with me." All of them stood up and rushed down the corridor and to the first aid room. The moment the trio noticed Fox they felt their hearts sink to see his condition. "What happened to him!?" Raphael asked in fright and Duke stepped forward "The reason why I need you. Since my troops and mercenaries are not up to the job. He was bitten by a serpent wolf...what you ran into just now. If you could take out a Reaper...you can find a cure for him as he could die within a week." "How do you know this?" Sonic asked "I was bitten too, I was so lucky to survive thanks to my parent's effort...they are both in a retirement home now...the choice is yours...I can return you home if want...or do you want to stay and help me find a cure?" A few minutes passed and the entire trio agreed to save their friend...

**I hoped you liked this chapter; please tell me what you think of it. Farewell from Quick speed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hoped you liked the last chapter, here is the new one. If you want my friend Berribex112 has written a good Naruto story Love beyond pain; it's very good.**

Many questions filled the young boy's heads, too many of them; how long does he have? What does he need? All of them felt sympathy for the dying fox, they have to do something, and none of them would leave a friend in time of need. "Wait, you said your parents found a cure for you, we could ask them how they found it" Mordecai pointed out. "I don't see why not, like I said before, they live in retirement home not far from here."

"….hey…you guys…" someone whimpered, all of them noticed and crowded were the injured Fox laid "You don't….have to do this….for me…." It had taken him so much of his energy to speak those few words. He managed to stay awake after the short time he was inside the base; the poor fox didn't have the strength to move his arms or legs let alone the intense pain. Duke stepped closer and took hold of the broken arm; not just the bone, also his wound has become swollen with drops of blood dripping on the white sheets "Don't talk if it's difficult, save your energy" A few moments pasted and the sudden knock at the door startled them, an office worker poked his head through the door "Sir your wanted on the phone" he said and left. "_Sigh _I'll go and see who that is while you three keep an eye on him" After he left for the phone and the trio stood by Fox trying to start conversation, Sonic was first to start "So….how have you been these past few weeks?" "Good I suppose. I'm still can't forget that…..demon thing….Reaper I think it was; those white, angry eyes that looked like they were looking into your sole and then your past….it was just plain creepy" Mordecai answered but then noticed that Raphael was slightly shacking "Is the heating on" he asked while shivering "But it's boiling in here" Sonic replied with a puzzled expression.

Soon after, Duke returned from his phone conversation with a worried face "Are you three just going to stand there and wait until your time is up or do you have something that we can work with?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Raphael then remembered something "I may have something…in that forest I noticed a strange being producing a light, those wolves seemed powerless over it. Perhaps he knows something about this." Duke shrugged his shoulders then a distant memory appeared in his mind "I vaguely remember my parents telling me about that. If it's any help I want you to visit that retirement home and ask them while I keep an eye on Fox…Are you cold?" Duke had taken his attention away from Fox then to Raphael because of his shivering. A split seconded later Raphael felt a major heart burn; like it was turning to ash. The pain was then spreading to his arms and legs which forced him to his knees. The rest stood watching him unknowing what to do, he kept scratching and coughing…..once it was over the three of them backed off and he stood with his back bent slightly forward "_**What are you looking at?...**_" he asked in a deep and distorted voice. The look on his face was frightening; his eye colour was faded as well as his skin, also his finger nails had grown pointy and now became claws._**"Stop looking at me!" **_he screamed and broke out of the window. The three of them stood speechless while looking at the broken window; again Duke felt that more hope has been lost "This just keeps getting better and better, before you two go insane I want you to visit that retirement home while I'll look for Raphael."

Sonic and Mordecai left the base to wonder through Silver scape, they had a slight advantage to find the retirement home as this town was quite small. As they kept searching Sonic couldn't help wonder what was wrong with Raphael but both their main concern was Fox. After about ten minutes Mordecai asked "Were lost aren't we?" "We can't be…we followed the signs" they decided to break and sit on the bench "The sooner Fox is fixed, the sooner we can leave" Sonic sighed "I don't blame you…a lot of stuff here has 'Death' written all over it….especially those demon things. Sometimes…I think that those Reapers had a different life before they started the killing" the hedgehog's ears perked up and replied "Yeah, but what I'm worried about is that those demons seeking revenge, if they find a way then we are in trouble." They stood up and continued looking.

Eventually they found the retirement home, Sonic and Mordecai walked through the double doors and to the receptionist "Can I help you?" she asked "Err…yes…Mr. and Mrs. Lorenzo?" Sonic answered "Okay just wait here" while she was gone the two took time to admire the place; nice, light blue wall paper, colorful flowers, unlit candles that were dotted on the shelves and the elderly walking past were quite jolly. The receptionist returned and said "Follow me please" the three of them made their way through more doors and up a few stares. They arrived at a start of a corridor and the door they needed was the middle. She opened it and only a few people were inside; drinking tea and watching the television "Mr. and Mrs. Lorenzo you have visitors" the receptionist left and closed the door behind them. "Who is it?" the old man asked and Mordecai replied "Friends of Duke. I'm Mordecai and this is Sonic" "Ah, I'm Robert nice to meet you. Take a seat" Sonic and Mordecai sat down next to the old man but before they could start conversation an old lady walked in. Sonic turned his head round to see her "Oh you must be Mrs. Lorenzo" "Oh lovely….always nice to have visitors" she walked over and sat down with her tea. "So friends of our son, what brings you here?" she asked. Sonic was first to speak "We have a few things to ask you, these are Duke's orders to us….Can you remember when he became sick from a bite….wolf bite" a few moments of silence passed and the old lady said "Yes I remember….Duke was a very brave little boy, his friends dared him to wonder into a mysterious forest and he did. Robert found them laughing and he asked them what was so funny, after they told him, he ran into that forest to find him…by the time he did it was too late." Mordecai took in a deep breath and asked "Who did he survive?" "Well us and a group of trained soldiers traveled into that forest and found a strange tower; it looked about one hundred years old and also a strange man that lived there. Somehow he convinced him to help us and light touch of his magic cured our little boy. From that day he swore never to go into that forest again."

From the information that was told Sonic still had a question "Tower? What tower?" The old man put down his empty tea cup "That tower didn't have a specific name, it was just called the Unknown tower" this title raced through their heads along with questions, a lot of them. Now their focus is on the guy who lives in that old tower. The silence was broken as soon as they heard small knocks at the window, Sonic went to investigate "Do you have a cat?" he asked the old lady "No" he lifted the window up and poked his head out. "We'd better leave, thank you for the information we appreciate it" the old lady opened the door for them "Oh you're welcome, tell Duke to call or visit us"

As the two boys left the building they noticed the heavy rain and thunder. Now that they have an answer Fox could actually survive but there was one flow…someone has to go back into that dark forest. They continued to walk until they heard someone scrap.

**Meanwhile**

Duke managed to find Raphael but still in some sort of trance, he was pinned against the wall with his arm behind his back and the other scratching up the brick wall. _**"Get off me old man!" **_he hissed. Sonic and Mordecai caught up and found them "A little help!" Duke called, they both took hold of his arms and now in their control. "What's wrong with him?" Sonic asked. Duke took time to come up with an answer "I don't know…..I have never seen this before…strange behavior…some kind of monster?" _**"Let go of me! I know what you need!"**_ The three of them turned and looked at what he had to say. The strange activity had stopped and Raphael was his normal self, Sonic and Mordecai let go his arms and dropped him. "What just happened?"

**What is wrong with Raphael? Will they save Fox in time; you'll just have to wait. Farewell from Quick speed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this story and please tell me what you think. Sorry about the long wait, I had writers block for while but wait no more, here is chapter 3**

Luckily for them the rain had stopped but still wondering what just happened "How do you feel?" the blue jay asked "I don't know…okay I guess" "Do you know what happened?"…."Err…well it was like…I couldn't control myself"

Duke and Mordecai decided to return to the base to look after Fox, leaving Sonic and Raphael behind "What happened since I was out" Raphael asked in a steady voice "We have something that could help Fox…but for that we have to pay that dead forest another visit". The common sound of silence past by leaving a world of fright, the thought of going back into that dead forest worried them as much as it did the last time they were here. Let alone the thought of demon or monster taking over Raphael's mind. "It's either the forest or Fox's early death" Before they go anywhere near the forest they will need something to defend themselves from the serpent wolves and other creatures. The two set off and made their way back to the base.

With effort Fox was still able to stay awake; his arm was bandaged and now in a sling, but he is not getting any better, in fact becoming worse. They were in the same room keeping a close eye on him, Duke searched in several different boxes for weapons and other thing that could be off use. "If I may ask, what are you planning to do in that forest?" he asked, "Search for an old tower and find the guy that lives there. Hopefully he will help us" Sonic answered. Duke continued looking until he pulled out an old crossbow "Wow...I thought I lost this! You can use this." He handed it to Sonic, he started to examine it but very unaware that his hand was near the trigger. He fired it and resulted in a arrow sticking out of the wall...right next to Mordecai's head "Dude! Watch were your pointing that thing!" He shouted "Sorry my bad, I never held a crossbow before" Duke rolled his eyes and kept look "Don't break it, I've had that for twelve years" he commented and Mordecai gave him an angry look "Oh don't worry about my head then!" A few giggles passed through the room, it certainly lifted the spirit a little bit. Eventually Duke found a few empty hand guns, handed them to Raphael and looked for ammunition. "I don't have a lot of weapons and I certainly don't trust you with the machine guns so this would have to be it. One of you will have to stay and help look after Fox...so who is it going to be?" he asked. Raphael and Sonic volunteered to go "Good...luck...thank you..." Fox whimpered.

For quick transport they used to portal to reach the forest, as the two left they ended up in a random part of the entire place. They saw that Duke didn't get round fixing the machine. First of all they needed to find out what direction the tower was, to find it Sonic climbed up a tree and looked around "I see it!" he yelled "Shush...Were trying to hide remember?" Raphael hissed. Sonic climbed down and joined him "Just follow that path and it should take us to the tower". They took off and followed the path, of course the two were very jumpy because of what this place has to offer. the weapons they carried was no help calming them down. Sonic carried on walking and kept quiet with Raphael in front. Everything was going okay until Sonic heard a cracking sound, tripped over and fired the crossbow. The arrow shot straight through the back of Raphael's neck. Sonic stood up and gasped as soon as he noticed were the arrow went. He panicked but didn't say anything, a bit confused because Raphael was still standing. The thief lifted his hand up and slowly pulled out the arrow, the hole in his neck healed and he turned around to face Sonic. The hedgehog was stunned by this, to make things worse Raphael was again now a monster. He could tell because of his white eyes **_"I will kill you if that happens_ again"** he snarled and turned back to his normal self. "You just pulled an arrow out of your neck!" he whimpered "Yeah I know...it hurt...walk next to me this time" Sonic pushed the thought to the back of his head and continued walking.

After a little while they made it to the tower; it was a huge place, it really did look like it was built a century ago. Plants long enough to stretch out for miles grew up the walls giving it a slight dark green colour. Raphael gave the huge door a couple of thumps and waited. He given it a few more thumps but no came to answer. Raphael gently pushed the door and it slid open, the lock was probably broken. They made their way inside and closed the door behind them. It was actually a nice place; it had a red carpet, cobble stone walls and touches that are lit were dotted on the walls. The two walked across the corridor with their weapons pointing to the ground, they came to a large flight of stairs. Took a deep breath and started climbing...

"Urgh...how many stairs could there be?" Raphael huffed while struggling to keep himself up, even Sonic was getting tired "How does a guy cope with all these stairs?...Oh we made it" Sonic said in delight. They reached the top and took some time to rest, the two came up to a large door and gently pushed it open. Sonic stepped first with his crossbow pointing forward, the room was like the rest; it had an old sofa in front of an open fire and a few touches around the room. A serpent wolf laid beside the sofa, it snarled at them and sat up "Easy girl" An old man stood up from the sofa and turned to face Raphael and Sonic. He wore a long black cloak, short gray beard and carried a long stick, a staff more like. "What do you want?" he asked in a calm voice. Sonic spoke first "We need your help. Our friend was attacked by one of those wolves, he's sick and we don't know how long he has. Please help him..." the old man rolled his eyes "I remember two worried parents coming here telling me their little story. That was a while ago and the sick one was a small child. Now this time it is a full grown adult, I refuse to help after he killed one of my wolves..." Raphael spoke up "But he was defending himself!" the old man became angry "My wolf was protecting her pups. Leave while I still allow it." he went to sit back down. Raphael's hands started to twitch and shake, now starting to get a little annoyed and the evil side taken its affect _**"Come on you foolish old man! Help a guy out or just sit there like the worthless rat that you are! You may have no one to live or care but they do. You want to continue sitting there for the next one hundred years feeling sorry for yourself or do you want to save him? For his friends and for his family!"**_the inner demon felt a lot better for letting that all out. The old man was speechless and Raphael was stunned that the inner monster just said that "I'm so sorry about that...its a-" "Demon?" the old one interrupted and carried on "I see you have been possessed by a demon. Well demon or not he is right...follow me" he stepped outside of the room and led down another corridor. Down a small flight of stairs and to another room. "Tell your friend not to come near my forest again or there will be consequences. There is a cup a blue liquid inside, apply it to his wound and if he is lucky he will live. You have my permission, take it and get out. I will see about removing this demon." he walked off and vanished into the darkness. Raphael and Sonic stepped into the room and the liquid was on a table in the middle. "There it is, looks like Fox has hope after all" Raphael commented and stepped forward. Sonic followed...he paused and gasped...

**Things are starting to get a bit intense hey. Thanks for the reviews so far and you haven't reviewed yet...please... Anyway so long from Quick Speed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 4. I own nothing apart from my own characters.**

Raphael didn't notice that Sonic had gone quiet, he was looking if there were any traps about. The thief received a kick to the side of his head and flew half way across the room, after a few seconds Raphael's demon awoke and stood up to face however the attacker was. Turns out Sonic has just now been possessed _**"Hello Xavier! Its been a while. Decided to join the good guys hey? Why did you chose to help them?!"**_he screamed in a giggly and childish voice. Why did a demon decide to leave his thoughts behind and help out? They stood face to face with each other ready to fight, Xavier and Cinos hated each other more than anything. **_"I've changed!"_**the red reaper screamed and left the blue one laughing **_"Ha! You changed! Don't make me laugh...No mater how much you change...you will always be the same cold, selfish demon just like me..."_ **Xavier charged at him with his full power, grabbed the hedgehog by his neck and plunged him to the hard floor. Cinos laid in a hole in the shape of his body, he felt very little pain until Xavier came at at his face with a fist and shank even deeper into the floor. His hand was covered in black ink, he thought he destroyed both Cinos and Sonic but if Raphael was able to heal from the arrow then Sonic could heal from the powerful fist to the face and his back. Cinos reached out, tackled Xavier and smashed the back of his head to floor and cracked the skull. Cinos looked at him in disgust as Xavier could hardly move or speak _**"Pathetic"** _He walked over to were the cure was kept _**"All this for damn fox! He will never make it. I'll make sure of that"**_Xavier watched him while recovering **_"You are a monster...all of you were even Felix..."_**he spoke quietly and watched Cinos **_"We were fine without you...Remember it was you who came to us ten years ago"_**He turned around and noticed Xavier was recovering from his cracked head **_"Oh no that simply won't do"_**he said, he walked over and grabbed his hair and smashed his face into the floor. Cinos laughed and to amuse himself a little more he sank his foot into Xavier's back and broken his spine. _**"Why Cinos?"** _he whimpered _**"Simple...I love to win and it looks like you and your human friend have lost this one...oh well"**_Cinos turned his back and stepped closer to the cure; his intention was to break it. Cinos had a strong feeling that Xavier and the rest will lose trying to save Fox, he felt happy with himself and remembered his words. It was too late for him now; Xavier was behind him, he grabbed Cinos's spikes and lifted him int the air _**"You want to bet with that!"** _he snarled and thrown him across the room and into the wall. They both stood while face to. When the time was right they both charged but before they could get a chance to kill each other the two demons dropped to floor. A bright light shined around them both. The two demons were shaking and shivering as the light became brighter. That strange, old man were, this was his work. Eventually the demons burst out of Raphael and Sonic and now back to normal. The Reapers were in front of them, Cinos sat up and look at Sonic with frightful eyes, he kept laughing like was crazy...but then decapitated by Xavier "He was always the weird one" he commented, it was good that he could speak normally now. This left Raphael and Sonic completely stunned "Whats going on? He is supposed to be dead!" Raphael said in fright. He is terrified of Xavier.

"Are there others?" Sonic asked him "No just me, get that and go" he said. Raphael grabbed the cup of liquid and about to thank to the old man but he was gone. They were about to make their exit but bad news came in the way; almost every serpent wolf was blocking the main door. They haven't been fed in a while and it was the smell of fresh blood and meat that they loved. Sonic pointed the crossbow at the closest one and fired it...but as it did the crossbow fell apart "AH COME ON!" he screamed, the two pistols that Raphael had were lost so now they are in deep trouble "Don't just stand there run!" Xavier shouted and trio ran down the second corridor. Since the wolves were larger then any common wolf they could easily catch up. The trio made it to the end of the corridor, turned and ran down the third but the wolves were catching up. Xavier stopped and kept them busy to give Raphael and Sonic better distance.

They made it past two doors and into another room, Sonic could hear that the only a few wolves made it past Xavier and were on their way. The room they were now in didn't offer any protection but it had a balcony to make a quick escape. It was a bad idea because the balcony was very high up and if they jumped the fall would be unpleasant. They both panicked and soon both of them will not only be bitten but torn to peaces and then eaten. Xavier burst through the door with a few wolves behind him, he grabbed both Sonic and Raphael, ran and leaped off the balcony. Luckily they landed in a tree well away from the tower "That was close" Sonic commented. The trio climbed off the tree and to the forest floor but the two didn't feel safe because of it's appearance. "We better hurry" Raphael said and the trio ran out of the forest.

Their job was almost over but they didn't how much time Fox had, it could already be to late...

They made it back to the base and found Mordecai panicking by the door "We have the cure. How is he?" Raphael asked "Not good! He's not waking up!" Mordecai, Raphael and Sonic walked through the doors to were Fox was kept. Will this cure work or is there not enough time...

**Sorry to give a little cliffhanger there. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it so far and please review. Farewell from Quick Speed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, sorry about the last short chapter being short. Thanks for all the reviews and I own nothing apart from my own characters Enjoy...**

No one knew exactly how much time Fox had left, the bunch of doctors and nurses tried their best to keep his body under control. Fox wasn't responding to any sounds or pain, he couldn't breath or swallow properly, this could result in him drawing in his own saliva let alone his failing heart. Sonic handed the cure to one of the nurses and and began to apply it, it seems like this sort of nightmare is common is Silver scape. Fox looked like he was in a peaceful sleep and dreaming, but very close to death. As soon as the cure was fully applied Fox's eyes shot open: the pain was still present but this time it became more intense. His hand gripped on to the bed sheets and claws digging in. He kept screeching and kicking his legs everywhere. To stop this they strapped his arms and legs down and to make it more frightening he started calling out for his dead father "Father! Help me!" Everyone in the base could hear it but most of them didn't think much of it. Now with the cure used up all they can do is keep his body under control and a close eye on his heart beat...and hope for the best and prepare for the worst. The room was full of people and there wasn't enough space so Duke asked for Raphael, Mordecai and Sonic to leave.

The trio sat in a room next to the rest and could hear what was happening. They wished for ear plugs, the sound of suffering is very unpleasant.

Fox's shivering body was calming down, this was nothing to be happy about. If he were to fall asleep he could drift off into a coma or death. The doctors were unable to keep him awake, they couldn't use any drugs to prevent him from falling asleep. With all this havoc going on they didn't know how could he possibly fall asleep, it was a mystery. The vulpine's head sank into the pillow and closed his eyes, everyone started to panic even more. Duke gripped his hair "This can't be happening!" Fox wasn't drifting off but on his way into death. If he does die he would join his mother and father but the friends and family he will leave behind. Fox didn't want that: he wanted to die an old fox in a warm bed, not now at this age. His eyes slowly closed and his body looked like it was shutting down forever, it is far to early for him to go into an eternal sleep. He was fighting for it just like the time when he was battling the reaper Felix. The vulpine cannot afford lose this one. Its amazing how long some people can hold on for "_I have to keep going...Death will not take me..."_

Duke was loosing it, started to shake Fox to wake him up but there was no hope in that "Come on Fox" he screamed and kept slapping the vulpine's face which wasn't doing any good..._"Is this what death feels like...So strange. My pain is gone but I want to feel that pain and to wake up. I can't die here...not now...I have to wake up for my friends and team...sorry father...its not time yet. I refuse to die" _Such strong hopes he had, his life was flashing in his mind but it wasn't enough. All hope was lost and all of the doctors and nurses stopped and let the fox die. Silence...just silence...until Duke noticed that his heart was beating at it's regular pace. His eyes lifted open to see everyone stare at him "You all like you just saw a ghost" he said. His body was strong enough to hold on during this time, he was very lucky to be alive. Duke could hardly speak "H-how do you feel?" he asked "Just fine...a little dizzy though. I want to see everyone" Duke called the trio in, all of them were shocked but very relieved to see their new friend was okay "You really worried us. Are you okay?" Mordecai asked "Yeah but I'm a little tired"

Fox was moved to another, more calm room to rest. There are a bunch of rooms for sick or injured troops and office workers. The vulpine slept peacefully as he was exhausted. As for the rest, Sonic and Mordecai stayed a little longer to say goodbye together but Raphael decided to leave the base, he found someone sitting on one of the benches looking at the faraway sea. Raphael sat next to him and asked "What made you decide to help us? I thought you hated us." Xavier looked at him and said "Were I was before I possessed you...was with this female reaper and she had a completely different view to what mine was. She changed me, not all demons are the same." Raphael wondered who is female demon was, interesting to know that other reapers and demons are about but even better to know that some of them are kind and have a caring heart. "What is her name?" he asked "Maria, I knew her before I met the other reapers and I had a best friend other then Felix. I didn't see them for ten years." There still some questions Raphael had, he was a bit confused of how Xavier was here and not in this place with Maria "How are you here then?" "Well helping out had a reward to it. I can come back to the world of the living for a bit and go back to her. Its good because I want to find my old best friend...Will you help me?" Raphael tilted his head, why would he help someone who tried to kill him? Luckily for the reaper Raphael is wiling to give this guy another chance "Okay but we should re-introduce ourselves" The two shook hands. It would be best if he introduced himself to the others as well.

They both walked into base to see Sonic and Mordecai, the blue jay had a massive shock to see a reaper but calmed down because of how relaxed Raphael and Sonic were "Its a long story" the hedgehog said. Xavier is not such a bad guy; he is friendly once you get to know him. Raphael kept thinking about this Maria girl, could his Marie back at his world have a reaper self too? Maria is nothing to worry about. Xavier is having a pretty nice new welcome...until Duke spotted him "What the hell! How is he alive I thought you killed him!" he screamed at Raphael "I did but of course life has it's surprises" Duke took a deep breath and said "A nasty surprise this is...You...thing! Leave the base! Get away from us!" the only word Xavier could think of was idiot. "Stick up your rear old man! I don't take orders" Duke's anger was through the roof but if he were to point a gun at the reaper he would end up getting attacked.

Fox was fully recovered and everyone is ready to go home, they were given a special watch to contact each other and to indicate if there were any of Duke's portals calling for them. The four boys were returned home and Xavier was too.

**Well that is story done and please review, Bye bye for now. Quick speed out. **


End file.
